Averting Disaster
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Short fic that takes place after The Avengers, Loki believes that he is in love with Sigyn and will do anything to get her when he finds out that she is going to marry Theoric, even murder Theoric. But will he still go through with it if there had been someone there to talk some sense into him? One sided Loki and Sigyn, Loki and Jane, Sigyn and Theoric.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Thor.

Chapter 1

All of his life Loki had expected to marry the lovely Princess Sigyn of Vanaheim. She had come to Asgard to recieve training in sorcery from Frigga like him and he also kind of hoped that she was brought there to one day become his bride. They got along pretty well, but Loki was never able to tell how she truly felt about him. Every time he brought up love and courtship, she would quickly change the subject like she didnt' want to talk about it. It took many years, but he found out why she was like this, she was in love, but not with him.

The man that was in her heart was one of Odin's guards, Theoric. Sigyn would choose a lowly guard over one of the Princes of Asgard, thought Loki in anger. He tried to win her heart again and again, but it was all in vain. She wanted no other man besides Theoric. When he had been brought back to Asgard as a prisoner, he found out that Sigyn and Theoric were engaged to be married. He thought that he would suffer in prison for the rest of his life, but Sigyn asked Odin to have Loki released as his wedding gift to her because she didn't like to see her friend in prison. What Sigyn and Theoric didn't know was that Loki was going to use this as a way to make Sigyn his.

* * *

Loki smiled as he stuffed a few of his throwing knives into his belt. Theoric and the guards had just left on a mission because they had heard that a group of Frost Giants was attacking a village. There was no Frost Giant at the village yet, Loki was going to go there and slaughter the company of guards so he could use his shape shifting powers to take Theoric's place. Once back in Asgard in the guise of Theoric, he was going to marry Sigyn and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop him. Loki had learned many things while working for the Chitauri and one of them was that if he desired something, he must do whatever he had to so he could get what he wanted. It didn't matter how many people he had to kill to do this.

What Loki didn't know was that he wasn't alone at all in the stables. As he summoned the staff that Chitauri gave him, he heard someone walk out of the shadows. It was the mortal, Jane Foster. Loki didnt' know why she was even in Asgard, she was no longer courting Thor because he had decided that he should only be her friend. Also was Thor really stupid enough to let Jane in the same world as Loki after he had threatened her when they had fought for the first time.

"Are you going hunting," asked Jane as she looked at the many weapons that Loki was collecnting.

"You could say that," said Loki with a smirk as he turned around hoping that the mortal would go away.

"Your brother told me all about you, my name is Jane Foster," said Jane who obviously didn't know that he didn't want her near him.

"He is not my brother," snarled Loki.

"Why do you say that, Thor cares deeply for you and he is so worried about you," said Jane.

"Why should I take advice from one of Thor's cast offs," said Loki hoping that she would be hurt enough to go away. To his shock he didn't hear her crying or calling him a monster.

"You know that you will have a very lonely life if you keep pushing people away, but I do know how you feel. My parents were killed when I was just a little girl and I barely even knew them, Dr Erik Selvig was a father to me as I was growing up. So I know what I am talking about when I say that family is more than blood," said Jane. When Loki turned around with a look of shock on his face Jane smiled seeing she had the desired effect on the silver tongued prince of Asgard.

"You really are a glutton for punnishment, but you don't have to worry about me. Soon I will have the lovely Princess Sigyn for my bride," said Loki.

"She is getting married to that guard, Theoric. You aren't going to do something that you are going to regret are you," said Jane as she picked up one of his knives that was lying on the weapons table.

"Whatever I do to get Sigyn will not be something that I will regret," said Loki as he reached for the knife, but accidently brushed her hands with his fingers.

"I have tried to keep Thor with me, even though I knew that it was never going to work out between us. I had tried to come to Asgard to meet his family hoping that he would try to propose to me, but when I met up with his mother she knew that we weren't right for each other. She told me that if I still went down the path I was going down, I would not be very happy and it wouldn't be right for either me or Thor because we would be keeping each other who we were meant to be with," said Jane.

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard, I do what I want," shouted Loki.

"Then be prepared for a very unhappy life because you have to accept that sometimes life isn't always how you want it to be," said Jane as she handed Loki his knife before she walked away.

When Jane was gone, Loki yelled out in anger and threw the knife at the stable door. After what he had just heard, he couldn't go through with his plan.

* * *

Jane had decided that she was going to stay in Asgard until the wedding of the Asgardian maiden Sigyn. It wasn't becasue she was close friends with the woman at all, it was because she hoped that Loki would make the right choice and let Sigyn be happy. He saw the groom standing at the alter, but for all she knew it was Loki in disguise. She had heard in the myths that Loki could be able to change his shape at will, he was even able to turn into a mare and get pregnant, turning into a humanoid man would be child's play for a man like Loki.

When Sigyn was walking down the aisle Jane could feel that someone had appeared right beside her. "I followed your advice and I am letting Sigyn have her foolish guard," whispered Loki. Jane quickly turned from the bride and saw Loki. He was looking at the bride with longing before he looked at her.

"You made the right choice," whispered Jane.

"Then why does it hurt so much," whispered Loki.

"Making the right choice usually does," whispered Jane as she looked by Loki and was looking at Thor and Sif. Not long after she had broken up with Thor, he started to court Sif. She knew that they were better suited for each other, but it still hurt her that he seemed to have gotten over her very quickly.

"Thor is a fool for letting you go like this," said Loki.

"I would rather have Thor be a fool than have him be miserable for the rest of his life because he go into a marriage with a woman he didn't love," said Jane as she squeezed Loki's hand for comfort as the couple was getting married.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Thor.

Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Jane's visit to Asgard where she broke things off with Thor and kept Loki from destroying the wedding between Theoric and Sigyn, so far things were going pretty normal. Jane went back to work with SHIELD who had set her up with a very good job as a professor at a university and while Darcy wasn't her intern anymore, she was still very good friends with her. They would spend a lot of time on the phone while Darcy would talk about her boyfriend while Jane listened most of the time. While she liked how her life was going, she wished that she could at least have someone visit her from Asgard.

One day while she was walking down the hallways of the university to get to her class she heard a lot of the female students whispering to each other with admiration in their voices. They must be seeing some really good looking guy, thought Jane. Jane felt her jaw drop in shock when she walked into her class room and she saw Loki sitting at her desk. This was the first time she had seen him in human clothes and she had to admit that they looked really good on him. He was dressed in a suit with a dark colored scarf. He looks like he belongs on the cover of a GQ magazine right now, not in the royal palace of Asgard, thought Jane. When he looked up and saw Jane was in the room, Loki got a mischiveous glint in his eyes.

"You don't mind if I borrow your professor do you," asked Loki which caused many of the students to giggle. Don't they know that this was the man that tried to take over the world with those crazy aliens less than a year ago, thought Jane while Loki walked up to her and took the books out of her hands. Once her hands were free, Loki took her hand and led her out of the building.

"I am surprised that you aren't causing a wide spread panic here," said Jane.

"Most mortals are unwilling to see what is right in front of their eyes, besides I can take on most of these people here," said Loki.

"I will be sure to tell that to Dr. Banner who is working here too, I am sure that his other side would have a few things to say about that," said Jane which caused Loki to flinch.

"That dull creature just got lucky," said Loki.

"So why are you here," asked Jane as she and Loki were walking side by side.

"I have been thinking about you a lot since our little conversation and I would like to court you," said Loki.

"Court me, does anyone even use that word anymore," said Jane as she laughed a little.

"It is the word that we use in Asgard when a man and woman like each other very much, what word do you use on Midgard," asked Loki.

"We say that two people are dating each other," said Jane.

"That is a very absured word, but if it will make you feel any better then I would like to date you," said Loki.

She wondered if it would be wise to start dating Loki not long after she had just broken up with Thor. From what she saw he seemed to be pretty nice in spite of the reputation he had gained in Asgard and Midgard. But would it be enough to have a lasting relationship? Why are you even thinking like this Jane, it is one date. It isn't like he is asking you to marry him, thought Jane.

"I would like to go on a date with you," said Jane with a smile.

"Good, I will come and pick you up tonight," said Loki before he dissapeared.

* * *

"You are going on a date with Loki, you know that he tried to take over the world and made me his puppet less than a year ago," said Erik with shock in his voice as Jane was putting the finishing touches on her make up.

"I think that he has changed, besides he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy," said Jane.

"Not that bad of a guy, have you read the myths, he has done some pretty bad things like cause the death of his younger brother Balder," said Erik.

"Didn't you also tell me that there are two different versions of the death of Balder, one of them says that Loki didn't even have anything to do with the death of his brother, so how do we know that version isn't true. I also have a hard time believeing the myths are all fact since they say that Loki and Odin are blood brothers, not father and son," said Jane which made Erik not say anything else about the subject.

"Do you know where he is taking you," asked Erik.

"I don't know, he just told me to dress nice," said Jane. Tonight she was dressed in a black dress that fell to her knees with a sheer black shawl along with having her hair curled. "How do I look," asked Jane.

"Like a princess," said Loki who had let himself into the room.

Jane blushed when Loki took her hand and kissed, but Erik on the other hand looked very uncomfterable.

"Don't worry, I will have Lady Foster home at a decent time," said Loki before he led her out of the room.

"That isn't what I am worried about," called out Erik.

* * *

"I really never thought that our date would do like that," said Loki who was standing by Jane while he was wearing his armor.

"I didn't expect to go to an acutal resturant in Paris, France when you told me that we were going to eat French food. But I am guessing that you are talking about the attack of Dr. Doom, you saved a lot of people and a lot of them are starting to see you as a hero," said Jane. While they were at the resturant Dr. Doom had attacked and since the Avengers were busy with something else, it was up to Loki to save the day. It must have been a great shock to see Loki who had once tried to take over their world now fighting for them. At this point Loki and Jane were at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"I don't care what other people think of me, I stopped caring a long time ago. I just didn't want to see you get hurt and it was very rude of Doom to interrupt us like that," said Loki who seemed to think that the inerruption was much worse than anything else Doom did that night.

"In spite of all of that, I had a great time," said Jane as she shivered.

"You are cold," said Loki as he wrapped his arms about her and his cape settled over her.

"I would like to continue our courtship," said Jane as she cuddled into Loki.

"Then I am guessing that you wouldn't object to another date," said Loki.

"I wouldn't object at all," said Jane with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Thor.

Chapter 3

After a couple of years of convincing, Loki was able to convince Jane that they should get married. Loki had wanted to get married right after their first date, but Jane on the other hand wanted to wait a while so they could get to know each other better. At first Loki thought that there was no reason for them to wait, but now he was happy that he did. He enjoyed their period of courtship, it helped him figure our more about her and what it took to make her happy.

Also while Loki was courting Jane, he did something that he never thought he would do in his entire life. He joined the Avengers. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow Jane was able to convince SHILED to let Loki join. It must have had something to do with the fact that he fought Dr. Doom on their first date and Nick Fury saw this as a way for Loki to pay back Earth for what he did to it earlier when he was fighing for the Chitauri.

At first Loki mainly spent his time around Thor while the other Avengers ignored him, but one day Tony Stark started to hang out with him along with Bruce Banner. In these two men Loki was able to find people that were close to being his intelectual equal. His main shock was when one day Steve Rogers walked up to Loki with a stack of cards and asked him if he wanted him to teach him how to play poker. At this point only Natasha and Clint seemed to avoid him. But he guessed that it had to do with the fact that Natasha had a hard time trusting him because he threatend her and Clint while Clint was just trying to make his girlfriend happy.

At this time Loki was walking to the throne room so he could be married, he smiled thinking about how Jane finaly said yes to his proposals, he then quickly took Jane to Asgard and told his parents so they could give her the powers and life span of an Asgardian. Loki wished that he could marry right then and there, but Frigga told him that they had to prepare for the royal wedding and it would take about a month. Thankfully the time went by and now Jane would be his wife soon.

Loki was surprised to see Sigyn waiting for him right outside the throne room. For the longest time Loki had what Jane called a crush on Sigyn and wanted to marry her. But Sigyn was in love with a guard named Theoric. At first Loki thought that he had to do anything to get Sigyn to become his bride. He was even going to kill Theoric and use his shape shifting so he could make himself look like Theoric so he could marry Sigyn. But right before he went off to kill Theoric, Jane had talked him out of it even though she didn't know exactly what she was talking him out of.

"I am so happy that you have been able to find someone to love you," said Sigyn with a smile. Loki was pleased to see that he no longer felt what he used to for Sigyn and only saw her as a friend.

"I am pleased that I was able to find someone to love and I hope that I have a happy marriage that you and Theoric seem to have," said Loki.

"Jane told me that you had wanted to cause harm to get to me, but there was good in your heart and she was able to convince you not to. I just wanted to thank you for not going through with so we can both find someone that could make us happy," said Sigyn who then gave him a hug.

"You are welcome," said Loki, when they pulled away Sigyn ran into the throne room. Loki just paused a little bit before he follwed so he could take his place as the groom.

* * *

Since Jane's parents were dead Odin decided to take her down the aisle while Frigga presided over the wedding since she was the goddess of marriage. Odin was dressed in his formal armor while Jane was dressed in a dark green dress with a pale gold bodice and veil. Her hair was down and put in curls since Loki told that her he loved her hair in curls.

"I am happy that you have been able to bring the good back in my son," said Odin as they were walking down the hallways.

"I think that is what Loki needed, someone to see the good in him and to keep him from doing something bad that would keep him going down a dark path," said Jane.

She also had to admit that Loki did a lot of good for her by wanting to date her. After she had broken up with Thor, she had thought that there was something wrong with her that made her not be destined for a lasting relationship, but then Loki came and decided that he wanted to date her because she had talked him out of harming Theoric. It was a very big surprise that right after their first date, Loki wanted to marry her. She deciced while she cared about him, she told him to wait because she feared that he would grow to regret his choice.

But as time went by it seemed like Loki had more conviction about his choice to marry Jane. Jane grew to love him and finally after a couple of years of dating she decided that she was going to marry him and there was nothing that could happen to change it.

When they walked into the throne room and found Loki waiting for in his formal armor and when he looked at her there was a smile on his face. When Odin took her down the aisle of the throne room, he let go of Jane and took his place by Thor and his wife Sif. Frigga then took Jane's hand and put it in Loki's hand. When Frigga started the Asgardian wedding ceremony, Jane was happy that she was marrying him and that she had the courage to keep Loki from doing something that would have been a disaster.


End file.
